My Life
by Yumi-san89
Summary: Dadurch dass Misty gezwungener Massen von Ash getrennt wird, ändert sich ihr Leben von Grund auf. Jedoch scheint es, als ob sie sich dadurch nur noch mehr voneinander entfernen. Doch als sich die beiden Jahre später wieder über den Weg laufen, scheint das Schicksal es anders zu wollen. only in German for the moment


**Prolog: …without you / ...ohne dich**

Ash, Maike, Hikari, Max und Rocko sassen in einem Pokémoncenter an der Grenze von Sinnoh. Es war ein recht kleines und überschaubares Dorf, in welchem sich unsere Helden befanden. Während Ash einige Informationen über einen Arenaleiter in einem Buch überflog, blickten die beiden Mädchen traurig drein. Was auch kein Wunder war; Hikari hatte Streit mit Shinji. Eine Zeit lang hatten sie sich beinahe tagtäglich E-Mails oder SMS geschrieben. Und nun schrieb er nicht zurück, weshalb die Blauhaarige stocksauer war. Auch bei Maike und Drew sah es nicht viel besser aus. Sie waren einige Wochen zusammen gewesen. Bevor die Braunhaarige kurzfristig entschloss, sich zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Bruder dem dreiköpfigen Team anzuschliessen und wieder durch die Welt zu ziehen. Dass sie sich mit ihrem Grünhaarigen Freund verkracht hatte wussten alle und sie sprachen es auch nicht an.

„Was sitzt ihr zwei so betrübt hier? Es ist doch schönes Wetter", versuchte der jüngste in der Gruppe die jungen Frauen aufzumuntern. Ash quittierte dies mit einem Lächeln. Bei Maike konnte man bei Liebeskummer mit solchen Worten nicht viel ausrichten. Das wusste er, schliesslich hatte sie sich schon öfters mit Drew verkracht. Sie waren für einige Tage zusammen gewesen, dann ein Streit und schon hatten sie sich wieder getrennt. Das ging bei denen andauernd so zu und her.

Auch Hikari war nicht besser gelaunt. Ash stiess einen Seufzer aus und schlug das Buch, über dem er eben noch gesessen hatte, zu.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich für Probleme mit den beiden? Wieso vertragt ihr euch nicht einfach wieder?"

„Das ist nicht so leicht wie es aussieht, Ash. Und ich möchte Drew im Augenblick auch gar nicht sehen."

„Ich und mich mit Shinji vertragen? Pah! Soll er sich doch gefälligst bei mir entschuldigen. Immerhin ist er derjenige der mir nicht zurückschreibt."

„Wie wär's wenn du ihn einfach mal anrufen und nachfragen würdest?"

„Nein. Darauf habe ich keine Lust. Erst wenn er sich bei mir gemeldet hat", gab die Blauhaarige zickig von sich. Ash schreckte zurück. Er hatte es ja nur gut gemeint. Aber mit Hikari war nicht zu spassen wenn sie wütend war.

Vielleicht konnte er ja Maike etwas aufmuntern. Sicher war sie einsichtiger. Immerhin war sie die ältere von den Beiden, aber eine genau gleich grosse Zicke. Kein Wunder dass sich die beiden so gut miteinander auskamen.

„Was ist mit dir? Willst nicht wenigstens du dich mit deinem Freund vertragen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige an Maike gewannt.

„Vergiss es, Ash. Du hast keine Ahnung was das angeht. Also misch dich lieber nicht ein. Zudem kommt dass ich im Augenblick keine wirkliche Lust darauf habe mich mit Drew zu treffen. Wir würden nur wieder Streiten und das hat keinen Sinn."

Ash war empört so etwas von der jüngeren hören zu müssen.

„Wie? Ich bin drei Jahre älter als du! Da werde ich von so etwas wie Liebe ja wohl eine Ahnung haben!"

„Von Liebe und verliebt sein, ja. Aber von Beziehungen zwischen Jungs und Mädchen hast du null Ahnung."

Damit hatte sie dem Pokémontrainer den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

„Jetzt hört aber mal auf euch zu streiten", mischte sich nun auch Rocko ein. Maike drehte ihren Kopf hochnäsig weg und auch Ash schien auf die folgende Diskussion keine Lust zu haben.

„Ich bin draussen wenn ihr mich sucht."

Mit diesem Satz und dem Buch unter dem Arm verliess Ash das Pokémoncenter und vergass dabei sogar Pikachu, welcher ihm sogleich hinterher eilte.

Einige Autostunden von dem kleinen Dorf entfernt war ein Car unterwegs. Eine rothaarige Frau betrachtete mit verträumten Blicken die wunderschöne Natur von ihrem Sitz aus. Ihr Pokémon, ein Togepi, hatte seine Pfoten an die Fensterscheibe gelegt und blickte ebenso sehnsüchtig nach draussen wie seine Trainerin.

Misty machte es zwar spass zu Reisen, aber im Car war es immer so langweilig. Sie konnte nur nach draussen sehen und die Landschaft, die langsam an ihr vorbeizog, bewundern. Am liebsten wäre sie zu Fuss weiter gegangen bis zum nächsten Dorf. Doch als Superstar musste sie sich beinahe herumchauffieren lassen, da sich die ganze Tour ansonsten um mehr als einen Monat verlängern würde. Dabei wäre die ehemalige Trainerin so gerne durch diese wunderbare Landschaft gewandert. Misty liess einen Seufzer hören.

„Was Ash im Augenblick wohl macht?", fragte sie mehr sich als ihr Togepi.

„Toge..."

Misty griff zu ihrem Kopfhörer, setzte sich ihn auf und drehte die Musik auf. Mit der Hoffnung, sich ablenken und in eine andere Welt abtauchen zu können. In eine Welt, wo es keinen Ash für sie gab. In eine Welt, in der sie nicht an Ash denken musste. Denn das tat sie in der hiesigen Welt schon zur genüge.

_Kann mich wieder nicht ablenken_

_Alles dreht sich nur um dich _

_Ich liege hier und zähl die Tage_

_Wie viele noch kommen, ich weiss es nicht_

_Was hast du mit mir gemacht?_

_Warum tust du mir das an?_

_Was soll ich noch ändern,_

_Ich komm nur wieder bei dir an_

_Ich will weg von hier_

_Doch es scheint egal wohin ich lauf_

_Das mit dir hört nicht auf_

_Sag mir wann hört das auf_

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst_

_Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei will ich doch_

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht_

_Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss ich doch_

_Alle meine Wünsche _

_Habe ich an dir verbraucht_

_Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben_

_Denn nur ich hol mich da raus_

_Es fäll mir schwer das zu kapieren_

_Doch irgendwie wird es schon gehen_

_Alles würde sich verändern, wenn ich dich nicht mehr wiederseh'_

_Ich will weg von hier_

_Doch ich weiss egal wohin ich lauf_

_Das mit dir hört nicht auf_

_Sag mir wann hört das auf_

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst_

_Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei will ich doch_

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht_

_Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss ich doch_

_Ich kann nicht mehr_

_Ich kann nicht mehr_

_Doch ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst_

_Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei will ich doch_

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht_

_Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss ich doch_

Ash hatte sich in der Wiese an dem Bach auf den Rücken fallen lassen. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Starr blickten seine braunen Augen in den blauen, glasklaren Himmel. Für einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen. Sogleich wanderten seine Gedanken zu Misty. Er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Der Schwarzhaarige musste Tag und Nacht an sie denken. Ash öffnete seine Augen und blickte erneut in den Himmel. Der Wind trug ein paar grüne Blätter an ihm vorbei.

Was sie wohl gerade tat?

„Pika!"

„Pikachu. Was machst du hier?"

„Pika, Pikachu?"

„Ja. Alles ok. Ich möchte einfach etwas für mich sein."

Betrübt zog sich das Mauspokémon zurück, stiess einen Seufzer aus und liess dabei seine Ohren hinunterhängen.

Langsam wurde es Abend und die Laune der beiden Mädchen hatte sich noch immer nicht gebessert. Max hatte die Laune seiner Schwester nicht mehr ertragen können. So beschloss er im Alleingang die Koordinatorinnen zu überraschen. Stellte sich nur noch die Frage mit was. Genau in diesem Augenblick lief er an einem unübersehbaren Plakat vorbei. Als der Junge das Plakat entdeckte, hatte er die perfekte Idee.

„Morgen Zusammen!", rief Max am nächsten Morgen lautstark durch das Pokémoncenter, als er seine Freunde, mitsamt seiner Schwester Maike, an einem Tisch beim Frühstücken erblickte.

„Welches Pokémon hat dich denn aus den Federn gejagt?", fragte jene neckend, da ihr Bruder normalerweise ein richtiger Langschläfer war.

Der Junge grinste nur und hielt seiner Schwester ein paar Konzerttickets entgegen.

„Ich glaub ich spinne. Das sind Tickets für das Konzert von Hiori!", Hikari strahlte förmlich vor Freude.

„Stimmt genau. Ich habe die 5 letzten ergattern können", strahlte der junge Trainer seine Freunde an.

„Hiori? Wer ist das denn?"

„Wie? Du kennst die Sängerin Hiori nicht?", Maike und Hikari waren geschockt über Ashs Unwissen im Bereich Musik.

„Nein. Wieso sollte ich?", fragte der Angesprochene mit vollem Mund.

„Weil sie die derzeit genialste Sängerin ist die es gibt", schwärmte die blauhaarige Hikari und drohte, vor Vorfreude auf das Konzert, vom Boden abzuheben.

„Apropos, hört mal her! Sie spielen gerade die neue Single von ihr im Radio", Maike drehte die Lautstärke des Radio, welches in ihren Pokécom eingebaut war, etwas lauter.

_An dich, ging jede Zeile, die ich jemals schrieb  
Und um dich, dreht sich mein Gesicht  
Schweißüberströmt lieg ich im Bett und kann nicht mehr  
Dich nicht mehr sehn, verstehen, wie es soweit kam_

_Doch nun bin ich bereit für ne' neue Zeit  
Oh vergiss mich, dreh dich nicht um  
Lass mich hier stehn  
Du wirst sehn es wird gehen  
Auch ohne dich  
Vermiss mich, lass mich hier stehen  
und ich sag dir nie, niemals  
wirst du mich wiedersehen...Hey_

_An dich werd ich noch denken wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin  
Niemals vergessen, dass es mir mit dir immer gut ging  
Verdammt beschissen steh ich da, hin und her gerissen  
Und eins ist klar, es war_

_Doch nun bin ich soweit für ne neue Zeit  
Oh vergiss mich, dreh dich nicht um  
Lass mich hier stehn  
Du wirst sehn es wird gehen  
Auch ohne dich  
Vermiss mich, lass mich hier stehen  
und ich sag dir nie, niemals  
wirst du mich wiedersehen...Hey_

_Es ist an dich, denn um dich dreht sich's  
Um dich dreht sich's, um dich dreht sich's_

_Doch nun bin ich soweit, soweit ...  
Doch nun bin ich soweit für ne neue ... ohh  
Oh vergiss mich, dreh dich nicht um  
Du wirst sehn es wird gehen  
Auch ohne dich  
Vermiss mich, lass mich hier stehen  
und ich sag dir nie, niemals  
wirst du mich wiedersehen...Hey_

_An dich, an dich, an dich, es ist and dich  
Denn um dich dreht sich's, denn um dich dreht sich's,  
Denn um dich dreht sich's, es ist an dich!_

Misty, die inzwischen im Dorf angekommen war, rann eine Träne die Wangen hinunter als sie das Lied hörte, das im Radio gespielt wurde. Wie hatte sie diesen Text und dieses Lied nur schreiben können? Sie war noch nicht bereit loszulassen. Geschweige denn ihn gehen zu lassen. Das Lied hatte ihr helfen sollen diese Phase zu überwinden, zu verarbeiten. Doch hatte es nichts dazu beigetragen. Sie trauerte der Zeit der gemeinsamen Reisen immer noch hinterher. Der Zeit, wo sie beinahe Tag und Nacht mit ihrem besten Freund zusammen war.

Ash horchte auf. Diese Stimme...

Sie war ihm so bekannt, so vertraut. Er wusste sogleich, dass er diese Stimme irgendwo schon mal gehört hatte und doch war es ihm nicht vermocht die Stimme wiedererkennen zu können.

Die beiden Mädchen seufzten schwärmend auf.

„Hach!"

„Ihre Lieder sind einfach genial. Findet ihr nicht auch?", schwärmte die blauhaarige Hikari mit glitzernden Augen.

„Ja...", stimmte Maike in die Schwärmerei der Jüngeren ein.

„Das sind sie."

Im Gegensatz zu Hikari hatte die Braunhaarige ihre Augen geschlossen um sich ganz dieser wunderbaren Musik hingeben zu können.

„Ich kapier irgendwie nicht was ihr an der Musik toll finden könnt", gab Ash schliesslich seinen Senf dazu. Empört blickten die jungen Frauen auf. Der schwarzhaarige Trainer erstarrte. Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich beleidigt weg.

„Pah! Da merkt man's! Du hast keine Ahnung von Liebe, Ash! Sie singt von Liebeskummer. Aber anscheinend hast du davon auch keine Ahnung!", meinte Maike patzig. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Ash hatte nicht besonders viel Ahnung wenn es um Liebe ging oder eine Liebesbeziehung, aber Liebeskummer kannte selbst er. Der Trainer kannte dieses Gefühl besser als ihm lieb war. Nur wusste das niemand von ihnen.

Ende Prolog


End file.
